culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Astrud Gilberto
| origin = Salvador, Brazil | death_date = | genre = Bossa nova, Latin jazz, Brazilian jazz | occupation = Singer, Songwriter, Painter | years_active = 1963–present | label = Verve Records (1963-1970) CTI Records (1971) Perception Records (1972) Audio Fidelity Records (1977) Denon Records (1982) Polygram Records (1987) Pony Canyon (1996-1997) Magya Productions (2002) | associated_acts = João Gilberto, Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicius de Moraes, Stan Getz, Walter Wanderley, Stanley Turrentine, James Last Orchestra, Frank Sinatra | website = }} Astrud Gilberto (born March 30, 1940) is a Brazilian samba and bossa nova singer. She is best known for her performance of the song "The Girl from Ipanema". Biography Astrud Gilberto was born Astrud Evangelina Weinert, the daughter of a Brazilian mother and a German father, in the state of Bahia, Brazil. She was raised in Rio de Janeiro. She married João Gilberto in 1959 and emigrated to the United States in 1963, residing in the U.S. from that time. Astrud and João divorced in the mid-1960s and she began a relationship with her musical partner, American jazz saxophone player Stan Getz. She sang on two tracks on the influential 1963 album Getz/Gilberto featuring João Gilberto, Stan Getz, and Antônio Carlos Jobim, despite having never sung professionally before this recording. The 1964 single version of "The Girl from Ipanema", taken from the 1963 album, omitted the Portuguese lyrics sung by João Gilberto, and established Astrud Gilberto as a Bossa Nova singer. It sold over one million copies and was awarded a gold disc. In 1964, Gilberto appeared in the films Get Yourself a College Girl and The Hanged Man. Her first solo album was The Astrud Gilberto Album (1965). Upon moving to the United States, she went on tour with Getz. Beginning as a singer of bossa nova and American jazz standards, Gilberto started to record her own compositions in the 1970s. She has recorded songs in Portuguese, English, Spanish, Italian, French, German, and Japanese. In 1982, Gilberto's son Marcelo joined her group, touring with her for more than a decade as bassist. In addition, he collaborated as co-producer of the albums Live in New York (1996) and Temperance (1997). Her son Gregory Lasorsa played guitar on the Temperance album on the song "Beautiful You", which features singer Michael Franks. Gilberto received the Latin Jazz USA Award for Lifetime Achievement in 1992, and was inducted into the International Latin Music Hall of Fame in 2002. In 1996, she contributed to the AIDS benefit album Red Hot + Rio produced by the Red Hot Organization, performing the song "Desafinado" (Portuguese for "slightly out of tune", or "off key") along with George Michael. Although she did not officially retire, Gilberto announced in 2002, that she was taking "indefinite time off" from public performances. Her original recording of "Fly Me to the Moon" was edited as a duet using a recording of the same song by Frank Sinatra for the soundtrack of Down with Love (2003). Her recording "Who Can I Turn To?" was sampled by The Black Eyed Peas in the song "Like That" from the album Monkey Business. Her vocals on "Berimbau" were sampled by Cut Chemist in his song "The Garden". Her recording of "Once I Loved" was featured in the 2007 film Juno. The "Astrud" track on Basia Trzetrzelewska's 1987 album, Time and Tide, is a tribute to Gilberto. Gilberto is an ardent advocate of animal rights. Discography Bibliography *''Bossa Nova: The Story of the Brazilian Music That Seduced the World'', Castro, Ruy. 2000. (Published in English in 2003). References External links * Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:Bossa nova singers Category:Brazilian female singers Category:Female jazz musicians Category:Female jazz singers Category:Brazilian jazz singers Category:Brazilian people of German descent Category:Grammy Award winners Category:MGM Records artists Category:Música Popular Brasileira singers Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:People from Bahia Category:Brazilian songwriters Category:Verve Records artists Category:English-language singers of Brazil Category:Spanish-language singers of Brazil Category:Italian-language singers Category:French-language singers Category:German-language singers Category:Japanese-language singers Category:Animal rights advocates Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Latin Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners